Hand in Hand
by EpicJirachiFan
Summary: England gets lonely, so decides to go over, once again, to japan. England x Fem!Japan, hope you enjoy :)


**Hello everyone! It's EJF again. note: In this fic fem!Japan is called Sakura.**

**note no.2: I wrote in accents :)**

**Please review! Reviews make my day.**

Arthur watched as the rain fell noisily onto his roof. Yet another day of rain, then again, this was England. What could he expect? Je picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Whit dae ye want?"

"Ah, Allistor, how are you these days?"

"Oan yer bike Arthur. Yer Annoyin' me."

"But Allistor! I haven't even..."

"Bye Arthur."

The phone slammed down, leaving Arthur hanging. He sighed; it was stretching it beyond the limit if he thought he could get a decent conversation out of his elder brother, how about Rhiannon? Nah, she wouldn't want to talk either. Cearul? Nope, he was probably dealing with protests or something. Erin? He laughed; no way was he calling Erin. She wouldn't want to talk. Not in a million years. Alfred? 'HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA no.' he said in his head, and thought over the options once more. Francis?! No chance. He wasn't talking to that frog. Wait, what the hell was he thinking?! He didn't need to talk to anyone. He was the Great Britain! He had been through everything! He whistled, and an old friend landed on his head.

"Hey Britain!"

"Hello flying mint bunny..."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't even know anymore..." he trailed off "I used to be the Great Britain, I pulled through even splendid isolation and now look at me... I feel so lonely right now..."

FMB thought for a second, before an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. She flew until she was eye level with England, and displayed her idea to him "what did you do when you were lonely from splendid isolation?" she asked with a smile.

"Well... I..." he started "I went to japans."

"THEN GO TO JAPANS!" she exclaimed, slightly too loud.

England laughed slightly; it was a dry laugh, but a laugh none the less. "Ok, ok." he chuckled, and prepared to go to the island nation of Japan.

When he got there, he knocked on the door of the Oriental house, the same way he had done way back when, but the one who answered the door was different. "Konichiwa?" at first, he thought he had gotten the wrong house, after all, unless Japan was either a) a girl, or, b) a cross dresser, this young lady was defiantly not him.

"u-ummm…."England stuttered "Is Japan here?"

"Werr, you're in japan, but I think that you mean my order brother." she bowed, before darting back into the house for a second, Arthur over heard her call up the stairs, "Onii-sama! Anata ga hōmon-sha o motte iru!*"

"Hai." came the brief reply, followed by footsteps down the stairs, and, before long, Japan appeared in front of him, and next to the young lady. "Ah, herro Engurand-san." he bowed.

"Onii-sama, sis is Asa-sama?" she asked, under her breath. Kiku nodded at her, she smiled, she had heard a lot about this man. "Grad to meet you, Engurand-sama." she stated. Arthur brought his hand up and waved it, "No, no, the pleasure is all mine. And please be more informal, there is no need for 'sama'" he stated, the young lady looked confused, but then smiled politely.

Japan turned to him, "Asa-san, sis is my sister, Sakura."

"Ah, hello Sakura." he said to the young lady, before turning back to Kiku

"Now, I acctuary have a meeting sat I need to go to, I am extreamly sorry, however, if it is ok wis you, I am sure that Sakura will herp you wis whatever you came here for."

"That will be fine, thank you Japan, what about you Sakura?"

"Whatever Onii-sama would rike." she stated calmly, England was astonished by the respect she had for her brother, he had only a fraction of that respect for HIS own brothers, and even that was a stretch. "Sharr we go?" she enquired, snapping him out of his daze.

"o-of course." he said. The pair of them left the house and walked down the rural Japanese street, it was amazing. The cherry blossoms filled the skies, and they could hear the wildlife everywhere, whilst walking, Sakura told England all about Japanese folklore and myths and fairy tales, whilst he, in return, told her all sorts of mythology from his own nation, and even stole some stories from his brother's nation. It became apparent that this young lady was a perfect balance between loving tradition and wanting to indulge in new, more western, culture. They ended up talking about all sorts of things, such as music, and folklore, and education, and even politics! They ended talking about pretty much anything and everything, but the conversation didn't tire out either of them, and neither of them were bored, they just kept on talking.

"Hey, Asa-san?" Sakura started "rook, over sere."

England looked up to the top of a mound that they were passing by, embedded in the woods that covered the mini hill, there was a shrine. The light was speckled as it filtered through the trees. It was beautiful. They ran up the hill, after hearing all about the folklore behind these Japanese shrines, Arthur couldn't wait to go to one himself. After Sakura went off to pay respects, Arthur took a moment to take it all in. This was a truly beautiful place, in more ways than one. He thought about what he had done and where he had been with Sakura today, it had been so long since he had had so much fun, had such good conversations, and BONDED in such a way. Not that he needed it, but he did. He knew so much, deep down that he really needed today, he needed someone like Sakura to cheer him up every once in a while. 'I'll have to thank Flying Mint Bunny later.' He thought.

"Hey, Asa-san?" a high voice came from just behind him, snaping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hello Sakura." He replied

"It's getting a bit rate, wourd it be ok to go back now? I wirr escort you of course."

"Fine." He said. "Fine with me."

They began to walk once more, back the way they came, and it wasn't long until Arthur felt a small, unfamiliar hand in his own. "EH? What are you doing?! Idiot!" Arthur exclaimed, Sakura giggled in reply, watching the blush grow across Arthur's face.

"Onii-sama did always say that you were a tsundere." She laughed, it was a small, feminine laugh, but England could tell that it was also, deep down, a nervous laugh. She pulled her hand out from his, and placed it back beside her, where it was beforehand.

He couldn't help but feel bad, but why? He didn't know this girl very well, after all, but at the same time, he hadn't felt this way for anyone before. What was it about her? Was it the fact that she was so polite, and he was a gentle man? Or was it something else? He was so frustrated, he couldn't pin his finger on it. But his hand seemed to 'move by itself' or, at least, that's what he convinced himself was happening. He, much to Sakura's surprise, grabbed her hand, and held it tight. It was warm. A warm hand and a warm feeling. He blushed again, while she smiled gently. When they got to the house she turned to face him. "sank you for such a good day, Asa-san" she said.

"n-no problem Sakura." He replied. She smiled a light, pretty smile.

"Maybe we should do somesing like sat again, don't you sink?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, and she bowed

"See you again" she said cheerfully, for some reason, even though he was smiling, he felt sad, very sad, that this amazing day was over. But he was taken aback by what she did next, a small kiss was planted on his cheek. He just stood there, in total shock.

"Idiot." He said, smiling

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**And the Japanese-**

**Anata ga hōmon-sha o motte iru: You have visitors!**

**Please inform me if i got thst wrong, i'm not very good with japanese at all.**

**As i said, hope you enjoyed!**

**~EJF**


End file.
